The Acute Leukemia Group B has brought together a cooperating group of institutions to participate in clinical research into the care of individuals with leukemias, lymphomas, and myelomas, utilizing rigid protocol standards to permit interinstitutional analysis of the studies. The goal of the study is to improve methods of evaluation of experimental therapy, to prolong survival of patients, and to improve supportive therapy throughout their illness. Specific aims are: (1) To utilize improved methods of experimental design and statistical analysis in the conduct of clinical research in chemotherapy. (2) To select therapeutic agents of potential value for control of malignancies on the basis of their biochemistry, pharmacology, and animal screening results. (3) To study methods of supportive therapy to sustain patients during periods of toxicity through use of blood, platelet, and leukocyte transfusions. (4) To maintain careful surveillance and analysis of data.